Patapon: Kompania
Wstęp Po wielkiej bitwie Relif umarł a reszta Herosów nie wiedziała co robić. Jednak nie tylko smoki są problemem świat się zmienia nadchodzi zemsta Umbry... Informacje od edytorów (Czytaj, zanim coś tu napiszesz!) Gdy wszyscy odzyskają charaktery chciałbym zedytować'' -Metallicafun '' Niech po kolei każdy z Herosów straci rozum i zacznie się zachowywać głupio i inaczej niż zazwyczaj... Po "oszalenieniu" ma być wolny i móc chodzić po lochu. Wątek z kobietą kotem zostawiam wam. Piszcie coś! -Wielki Aurona zastąpiła jego siostra, Aurora. Pod jego informacjami są dane o niej. -Tydeus. Sytuacje postaci Wzorem "Niezniszczalnych" robię tabelę z opisanymi sytuacjami w której są postacie, żeby nie było błędów i nieporozumień. Gdy sytuacja się zmienia, zmieniajcie i wpisy. -Tydeus *TDT- Zginął, jego nowe wcielenie jest w grupie. *Kira- Jest w grupie *Wojnax- Jest w grupie *Xavery- Jest w grupie *Rainbow- zniknął, buduje fortecę zła, reszta chce go powstrzymać *Auron- Po porwaniu zaginął, zastępuje go siostra... *Devlin- Jest w grupie *Relif- Jest w grupie *iNęciłuska- Jest w grupie Postacie Wzorujcie się na moim przykładzie, pisząc o postaciach. 'Kira' Rodzina: Rodzice: Wielki - ojciec, żywy, Matka: nieznana, zaginęła. Rodzeństwo - brak. Klasa: Wiedźma Wygląd: ... wysoka kobieta w czarnej szacie. ... przygarbiona. Kaptur ... nałożony w taki sposób, że można ... powiedzieć, że ta ... nie ma głowy. Tryb Herosa: Wymiar X Spod jej płaszcza wynuży się wielka, czarna macka, stworzona z cieni. Złapie wroga i wciągnie pod płaszcz. Tam zostaje przeniesiony do wymiaru, w którym spełnią się jego największe koszmary. Więksi przeciwnicy (bossowie) po chwili wyjdą spod płaszcza, lecz bez części HP. Historia: Bez zmian Charakter: Jest zamknięta w sobie i bardzo niemiła, poważna i sarkastyczna. Można ją trochę rozśmieszyć kawałami z kategori czarny humor (kwawały o śmierci i nieszczęściu). obeznanych: jej charakter przypomina połączenia Raven z Młodych Tytanów i Mortici Addams z Rodziny Addamsów. Ciekawoski: Kira może "skoczyć na główkę" w kierunku ziemi i wniknąć w nią. Potem będzie bardzo szybko płynąć pół metra pod ziemią. Następnie się wynurzy. Używając słabych zaklęć, macha rękoma, wokół których pojawi się kolorowe światło (kolor zależy od typu zaklęcia), potem zniknie. Potężniejsze zaklęcia mówi na głos, a jej płaszcz podniesie się w górę (tak, jakby była tam mała eksplozja) i spod niego błyśnie światło (tu też są różne kolory). Naprawdę silne czary wykonuje tak: jej szata (która ma rozcięcie przez środek którą można się okryć) "otwiera się" i wisi w powietrzu, tak, jakby kierowano na nią ciągle powietrze. Kira podnosi ręce i zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu. Wykrzykuje zaklęcie i peleryna zaczyna od środka świecić przez pół sekundy. Gdy się zdenerwuje, stanie się wyższa i będzie patrzeć na denerwujący obiekt z góry, jak potwór. Głos stanie się basowy i będzie miał groźne echo. Ale na ogół jest opanowana. Gdy się jednak przestraszy (to w sumie nie możliwe, no może gdyby stała osłabiona, oko w oko z Drawoniususem (nie, nie wiem jak to się pisze)) stanie się niska, głos będzie wysoki i będzie patrzyć z dołu na przeciwnika. 'Auron' Rodzina: Tydeus- ojciec. Matka nieznana. Mało wiadomo o dlaszych losach Tydeusa po "Niezniszczalnych".thumb|Charibassa przerobiony na podobiznę Aurona (Wózek i tarcza się nie liczą) Ma starszą siostę, która zmieniła się w lisicę. Klasa: '''Kero. Ma odblokowaną Umiejętność Klasową "Siła kriofeniksa". '''Tryb Herosa: Siła feniksa- to samo co Tydeus, tylko, że w wersji lodowej. Lodowe płomienie! >:D (Ponadto jest odporny na lód i zamrożenia. Nie, żeby nie czuł zimna. Zna zimno, tylko po prostu mu nie przeszkadza.) Ekwipunek: Włócznia Mroźnych Płomieni (włócznia Tydeusa w lodowej wersji) i Lodowa maska (Maska Tydeusa zmieniona.) Historia: Nie jest pewna. Tydeus odszedł od grupy. Nie wiemy, czy przed "Niezniszczalnymi" i "Jednością" miał rodzinę, czy po. Charakter: Porywczy. Interesuje się dziewczynami oraz forsą i pcha się do walki jak wściekły, przekonany, że męstwo to największa zaleta, której jest pełen. Cóż, męstwo a brawura i głupota to co innego. Niemniej, nie jest idiotą. Nie ma żadnego talentu prawdziwego Herosa. Dopiero się uczy, że świata nie ratuje się dla sławy i bogactwa. iNęciłuska cały czas go podrywa i vice versa. Raczej nie przepada za Xaverym. Ciekawostki: Jest po prostu Tydeusem (a raczej jego wcieleniem), tyle, że młodszym i ze zmienionymi siłami. Uwaga: '''Zaginął i teraz zastępuje go siostra zwana Aurora. Walczy ona dwoma katanami Murapata i Tsukigiri. Nosi maskę Wondabarappy, tyle, że czarno- żółtą. Poza tym jest gromolisem, tylko, gdy nosi maskę ma postać człowieka. Ma dużo mniej porywczy charakter, jest spokojna i rozsądna. '''Relif Rodzina: Niewiadomo Powiązania: Crew- jego mistrz Klasa: Daru(używa kosy bojowej) Heromode: Trujący gaz- W okół Relifa rozpyla się gaz który czyni go niewidzialnym(tak jak jego towarzyszy) i zadaje wrogom obrażenia. Charakter: Jest tajemniczy i spokojny. Uważa prawo za priorytet jednak może się posunąć do bezprawia dla prawa. Czasem jest nieugięty a nawet uparty. Ciekawostki: Potrafi się zmieniać w smoka, lecz nie panuje nad tym(być może ta umiejętność zanikła). Na początku miał mieć kaptur. Zna się na alchemii. Ulubione EQ: Jad- kosa bojowa 'Delvin' Rodzina: Ojcieć Metallicafun, Matka (prawdopodobnie) Narissa, Rodzeństwo (Starszy brat) Metallicafun JR Klasa: Samurajopon Heromode:Płomienne Tornado: Zaczyna się kręcić trzymając katane dookoła niego tworzy się ognisty wir (podobny do tornada) potem się zatrzymuje a tornado leci na wrogathumb|Jego maska (troche słaba ale co tam) Ulub EQ: Ognio-Język (Katana. Należała poprzednio do Metallicafun'a) Ciekawostki: Jest uczniem Tydeusa. Jest bardem i gra na lutni zrobinej przez jego ojca na 10 urodziny. Charakter: Arogancki i łatwo się denerwuje (Zupełnie jak ojciec:>) 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12' Stwórca: Arcybiesy, lata 1971-1973 thumb|Rainbow jako wiedźma Klasa: brak konkretnej, jeśli już, to Żołnierz z TF'a Heromode: Rainbow ładuje rakietnicę i wykonuje strzał trzema rakietami na raz, lecząc się 15% zadanych obrażeń (liczy się za każde trafienie). Ekwipunek: -Czarna Skrzynia (wyrzutnia rakiet) -rakiety HOH15 (rakiety) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) Historia: Był skonstruowany przez Arcybiesy w celu zniszczenia Pataponów. Jednak jako że używały planów prototypu pewnego robota, coś się sknociło - Rainbow myślal odwrotnie do Arcybiesów. Tak jak Arcybiesy chciały zniszczyć dobro, tak Rainbow wraz z siłami dobra chciał zniszczyć Arcybiesy. Uciekając z Grobowca Tolerancji natrafił na wejście do Kryjówki. Tam znalazł Bramę Bohaterów. Chcąc pozyskać dane Brama wciągnęła go i wyrzuciła na tereny Patapedii. Tam wykrył nieznane źródło zasięgu. Wędrując w kierunku jego źródła natrafił na Sorę, będąca obecnie przemytniczką ukradzionego cynamonu. Uznała że robot się przyda, więc zabrała go ze sobą. W ten sposób zostali przyjaciółmi, a za razem wrogami publicznymi #1. Gdy jechali w kierunku strony o Centurze, kod wplątał w siebię Rainbowa, przez co doszło do spotkania się Rainbowa z Uberherosami. Tam ponownie spotkał Sorę, jednak o zupełnie innym charakterze, przez co uznał ją za inną osobę. 'iNęciłuska' Stwórca: firma Jabłko (parodia Apple), 2014thumb|iNęciłuska. Klasa: Nęciłuska/Myamsar Heromode: Ani kroku! To samo co u Nęciłuski. Broń: Trójząb iPosejpona Charakter: Podobnie jak u Nęciłuski, jednak nieco bardziej uwodzicielska. Wiecznie podrywa Aurona. 'Wojnax' Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Xavery (zaginął) Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Ma zachowanie swojego ojca jak był młody. Troszczy się o swoją grzywkę. thumb|Wojnax Xavery thumb|left|Xavery Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Wojnax Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Jest zdecydowanie cichszy niż brat czy ojciec za młodu. Mimo to uważa się za najlepszego i troszczy sięo swoją grzywkę. (tak jak ojciec za młodu i brat.) Ma prawdopodobnie największy talent z młodych wojowników. Zaginął. Bohaterowie go jednak odnajdą. Zawsze nosi rękawiczki. 'TDT' Jego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane. Jest on nowym wcieleniem (reinkarnacją) TDT. Klasa: Cannogabang na koniu Ulubione EQ: Garłacz - Rewolwer Squall'a (z Final Fantasy) Hełm - Husty Firiona (z Final Fantasy) Koń - Kapelusznik Tryb UBH Scatter Shot Strzela, tworząc wokół przeciwnika krąg odłamków, które unoszą go w górę, następnie strzela po raz drugi, bezpośrednio we wroga. Charakter - TDT jest realistą, lubi się śmiać i często jest zmęczony (prawie zawsze) Ciekawostki Na początku miał być megaponem Rozdział Pierwszy: Cisza przed burzą -No to chyba mamy problem - Stwierdził Delvin patrząc na pobojowisko -Nie chyba ale na pewno - Powiedziała Kira -Co za masakra.- Stwierdził Auron. -Auron, czemu ty nic nie zrobiłeś?- Spytał Devlin. -Jak to nic? Zobacz! Na ziemi jeszcze jest szron po moim Trybie Herosa. -Owszem, zarżnąłeś grupę kultystów. Ale widziałem, że skoczyłeś na jednego smoka i nagle zamarłeś i nic mu nie zrobiłe. -Ach, tak...- Auron jakby się zamyślił.- Coś... Coś mi powiedziało, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, że to tylko sprowadzi zło. -Zabicie potwora miało by sprowadzić zło...? -Istnieje wiedza dużo większa niż twoja.- Powiedział Auron, wyraźnie chcąc skończyć rozmowę.- Ale zanim się obrazisz, wiedz, że ja też nie ogarniam tej wiedzy do końca. Herosi wyzbierali się, sprawdzili czy nic się nie stało Amber i wyruszyli dalej. Zapadał akurat zmierzch. Herosi postatnowili rozbić obóz. Pierwszą wartę miała Kira. "Bezchmurne niebo..." myślała "...Księżyc w pełni... Co to za hałas?" Rozejrzała się. Nagle coś złapało ją za brzuch i za usta, by nie mogła krzyczeć. Zniknęła w cieniu. Następnego ranka -Ale miałem dziwny sen... Kirę złapały jakieś czarne łapska i ukradły ją.- Ziewnął Wojnax. -Mi też się to śniło. - powiedział Auron zdziwiony - Czekaj... Gdzie jest Kira?!? -Zakodowana wiadomość! Tłumaczenie.... Portal dla Czarnego Smoka z Aragonii ma się ponoć otworzyć tu w okolicy! Cień też tu jest! - powiedziała iNęciluska (ponoć! nie na pewno!) -A Kira?!? -Jest dobrą wojowniczką, jest silna. Da sobie radę. To jest teraz ważniejsze! - odparł TDT. Tymczasem Kira podniosła głowę. Wokół były ciemności. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Wiedziała, że jest sama. Spróbowała się rozejrzeć. Udało jej się to, ale było zbyt ciemno. Niemniej, coś usłyszała. Coś się poruszało w ciemności. Co to jest?- Pomyślała.- Brzmi tak, jakby duże nie było... Jakieś szmery... Co za... Usłyszała coś jakby głosy. Jak szepty, tylko, że wypowiedziane głośno. Była zdezorientowana. Nagle zaczęła tracić czucie, czuła się, jakby jej wysiadał system nerwowy. Ciemność jeszcze bardziej zaczęłą się mroczyć i mazać... Nagle od strony od której nadchodziły szmery i szepty coś zawirowało. Kira znów poczuła się dobrze. Rozległy się kolejne szmery, a nawet syk. Jakby coś żywego rzuciło się na coś innego żywego. Przez chwilę hałasowało szuranie, po czym wszystko ustało. Brzmiało to tak, jakby coś mrocznego przegoniło inną mroczną istotę. U reszty... -Okej, czyli w którą stronę było to miasto? Nie chce mi się pisać, więc wyobraźcie sobie, że napisałem, że Herosi usłyszeli szmery i podeszli w tym kierunku xD (Nie, nie usuwajcie tego. To ma być zwykła edycja przekazana innymi słowami xD. Nie róbcie tego ponownie). Zaczęli odgarniać krzaki i zobaczyli.... I zobaczyli dziwną istotę. Pantere ze skrzydłami smoka i rogami łosia -Eeeeee co to jest? - Zapytał skołowany Delvin -Rrrrrrarrrr wi...tajcie - Z trudem powiedziała istota -To ty mówisz? - Spytał TDT -Rarrrrrrrr ledwo... ale mówi... eeeeee rrrrrr - Powiedziała istota -Nie wiem. Masz jakiś problem? - Bezczelnie powiedział Wojnax -Taaaaaak rrrrrr mam z TOBĄ! Bezczelny mały smarkaczu! Raaarrrrrr - Wrzasneła istota do Wojnaxa -Co cooooo? - Oburzył się Wojnax -Rrrrrrrrrrr - Zamruczała istota szykując kły -To my już może pójdziemy? -Tak, zabieramy się z tąd! Bohaterowie szli dalej, zbliżając się do małej, jakby rybackiej chatki nad rzeką. TDT pierwszy wszedł do środka. -Przepraszam, jest tu.... - nie dokończył, z jego pleców wystawała zakrwawiona głownia miecza. -TDT! -Za... zabijcie to! - z trudem wysapał TDT Auron wrzucił do chaty pięć włóczni, a będąc pewni, że wróg nie żyje, wszyscy pochylili się nad TDT -Widzę już jego oczami - Szeptał TDT -Czyimi? - zapytał Wojnax -Kolejnej reinkarnacji - odpowiedział jakby zadowolony TDT - Jest w Urahun. Macie go, znaczy mnie znaleźć, i wyjaśnić mi, co się stało do tej pory. Zapewnijcie opiekę Kapelusznikowi. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Moje nowe wcielenie to Cannogabang. Po czym umarł. -Ale się porobiło...- Mruknął Auron.- Najpierw Kira, teraz ten TDT. Niedługo nic z nas nie zostanie. -Zatem co teraz robimy?- Spytał Xavery.- Szukamy Kiry, idziemy po kolejnego TDT, czy co innego? -Mieliśmy też zająć się Rainbowem...- Przypomniał Delvin. -No właśnie. -Najpierw chodźmy po TDT.- Zaproponował Wojnax. -Kira może mieć kłopoty. -Ale mamy jakiś ślad po niej? -Nie.- Odparł Auron.- Ale nie wypada tak jej zostawić. (Auron nie powiedział by czegoś takiego, gdyby został porwany chłopak.) Doszło do małego głosowania. Ostatecznie wybrano rozwiązanie problemu, który pójdzie najłatwiej- odszukanie TDT. -Czyli w drogę do Urahum!- Rzekł Auron. -Chwila, a co z Kapelusznikiem?- Spytał Wojnax. -Do tego czasu może nam służyć jako tragarz.- Odparł z zadowoleniem Auron.- TDT w życiu by nam na to nie pozwolił. A skoro jego nie ma... Tak więc młodziki z patykami Młodzi Herosi wyruszyli. Tymczasem zamrożenie, którym Auron potraktował chatę minęło... Wyszedł z niego mężczyzna w kapturze -Doskonale Herosi szli przed siebie i po dniu marszu stanęli przed bramą Urahum. -Dobra, teraz znaleźć TDT -Może Kapelusznik go znajdzie? - zaproponował Auron -Co?! To jest najgłu.... nie, czekaj, to dobry pomysł - zawachał się Wojnax Wkroczyli do miasta. Usłyszeli strzały, w kierunku których się skierowali. -To musi być on! Dotarli na mały placyk. Siedział tam Cannogabang w czarnej masce. Kapelusznik podbiegł do niego, rżąc wesoło. -Co jest? Zgubiłeś się? -TDT! Cannogabang rozejrzał się nerwowo. -Do mnie mówicie? Jaki TDT? -Eh, racja, on nie pamięta - podsunął Xavery Herosi wytłumaczyli TDT, o co chodzi -Czyli jestem waszym przyjacielem? -Tak. Musisz nam pomóc. Nagle TDT padł na ziemię. Po kilku minutach wstał. -Racja, teraz pamiętam. Ej, zaraz, kto objuczył Kapelusznika? -Auron TDT strzelił do Aurona, podpalając go. Na szczęście chwilowo. -Zatem postanowiliście na początek odnaleźć mnie, a potem tego Rainbowa...?- Spytał TDT. -Tak.- Odparła iNęciłuska.- Wiadomość miała absolutny priorytet, zatem musimy tam wyruszyć jak najszybciej. -Zgadzam się.- Odparł Auron.- Właśnie... Znam podobną sztuczkę. Mówiąc to drugie lekko machnął włócznią i zamroził TDT. -Bez zabawy z Efektami Statusu...- Powiedział Delvin, chcąc przywrócić resztę do porządku. -No dobrze, czyli ruszamy?- Spytał TDT, który odmarzł i pogodził się z Auronem, bo kłótnie nie miały sensu. -Przecież jest późno.- Zauważył Devlin.- Może przenocujmy w tym mieście? -To chodźcie do mnie - dodał TDT. Poszli do mieszkania TDT, przenocowali tam, a rano zastali deszcz. -Świetna pogoda na podróż - wysapał zaspany Delvin. Mimo chodem wyruszyli. Opóścili miasto, TDT oczywiście na Kapeluszniku. Wędrowali przez kilka dni bez przeszkód. Aż pewnej nocy.... Delvin trzymał pierwszą wartę. W pewnym momencie, na pobliskim krzaku usiadł czarny kruk, nieomal granatowy. Delvin przyglądał mu się, on mu też. Gdy próbował go odgonić, on nic nie robił. Nagle kruk wydał z siebie typowe, wysokie kruknięcie. W tym samym momencie trzasnęła błyskawica. Jasne światło sprawiło, że Delvin zobaczył jego cień. Cóż nie do końca jego..... Był to cień wysokiej kobiety, która machała do niego rękami, tak jakby chciała, żeby do niej podszedł. Wstał i stanął obok kruka. Kruk odleciał na gałąź pobliskiego drzewa. Piorun znów uderzył, tym razem cień wskazywał wgłąb lasu. Poszedł w tym kierunku. Tam stała wysoka kobieta w czarnej szacie. Była przygarbiona. Kaptur był nałożony w taki sposób, że można było powiedzieć, że ta postać nie ma głowy. -Prowadź do obozu - powiedziała Delvin trochę zmieszany, bo był zmęczony, zaprowadził postać w kieruknu namiotów. Gdy wszyscy zostali obudzeni z powodu jego nieobecności, został olśniony. Znał jej głos. To była Kira. -Kira! - krzyknął Auron -To jest Kira? Z waszych opowieści wychodziło, że wygląda inaczej - sapnął zmęczony TDT -Co to za jeden? -TDT - odparł z zadowoleniem Xavery -On się zmienił - dodał Wojnax -Widzę. A teraz dajcie coś do jedzenia. W pośpiechu przygotowano dla Kiry posiłek, a gdy jadła, zaczęła opowiadać... -Gdy te mroczne łapy mnie zabrały, obudziłam się, unosząc się w powietrzu, pośród pustki... Potem... Hmemm - zastanawiała się - A tak! - chrząknęła - Wielki, czerwony magmowy demon pojawił mi się przed oczami! - te słowa wypowiedziała głosem, przerażającym, niskim i z głośnym echem (efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia) - Wyciągnął ku mnie swoją wielką rękę i złapał mnie w pięści! Pewnie zemdlałam, ale tak, czy inaczej - obudziłam się w pobliskim mieście. Ludzie myśląc, że jestem jakimś mrocznym potworem, uciekali w popłochu - pod kapturem można było ujrzeć delikatny, szyderczy uśmiech - Aż się kurzyło. Potem poszłam do tego obozu i, żeby go nie przestraszyć - kiwnęła w kierunku Delvina - zwabiłam go po cichu w las. To tyle. - mówiła cały czas jedząc. Nie jadła jednak "normalnie". Mroczna ręka stworzona z cieni wyszła jej z pleców i podawała jej łyżkę (czy czym tam jadła) z jedzeniem prosto do ust. -Aha, jeszcze coś. Gdy tu szłam, poczułam, że coś mnie śledzi. -Co to było?- Spytał TDT. -Nie wiem. Wcześniej, zanim zostałam zmieniona coś chciało ze mną zrobić. I to chyba już nawet nie jeden stwór, ale dwa. Niemniej, w grupie czuję się dużo bardziej bezpieczna. -Chwila...- Auron oprzytomniał.- duch mojego ojca przestrzegał, że coś nas śledzi. I żebyśmy się nie rozdzielali! -Może ta pantera z rogami...?- Spytał Delvin. -Przecież spotkaliśmy te duchy przed tym czymś.- Zauważył Wojnax. -Jaka pantera z rogami?- Spytała Kira. Doszło do małych wyjaśnień, zdano jej raport co działo się przez jej nieobecność. -Czyli lepiej, byśmy byli w grupie.- Powiedział Xavery. -I patrzyli za plecy.- Dodał Wojnax. -Dobra, chodźmy spać, rano pomyślimy, co dalej - odparł TDT Rano wstali, jednak coś było nie tak. Światło z trudem przenikało przez mroczne chmury burzowe. -Dziwne, w tych stronach od setek lat nie było burzy - odezwał się TDT. -Rainbow - wymamrotał Wojnax. Zapadła grobowa cisza. Nie było żadnych pomysłów co robić. Wiedzieli, że muszą zatrzymać Rainbow'a ale nie mieli pojęcia jak. Jednak musieli iść. Gdy tak szli przed siebie doszli w końcu do małego fortu. -Ostatnie Oko - Wymamrotał Delvin -Ostatnia przystań cywilizacji - Dokończył TDT -Lepiej tam nie wchodzić - Zaproponował Wojnax - nie wiemy, czy armia Rainbowa już tu nie dotarła -Jeżeli tu są, to ich przegonimy - Zaśmiał się TDT Weszli do miasta. Ludzie wydawali się spokojni. Herosi nie wiedzieli jednak, że mały chłopiec, który szedł za nimi w cale nie miał dobrych zamiarów... Tymczasem szare chmury zebrały się na niebie. Herosi z oddali usłyszeli grom. Było dość zimno. -O, nie...- Westchnął ciężko Auron.- Burza idzie... Ależ ja tego nie znoszę... No, chyba, że mam jakiś dach nad głową... Rozdział drugi Jednak Auronowi aż tak to nie przeszkadzało. Jakoś dał radę. Szli przez miasto, szukając jakiegoś miejsca do przenocowania. Zobaczyli w końcu pewną młodą kobietę idącą po ulicy. Wyglądała bardzo podejrzanie. Spod jej spódnicy wystawał puchaty ogon, uszy były zaostrzone i lekko owłosione, a na palcach były długie, lecz ledwie zuważalne pazury. Podchodziła do każego mieszkańca po koleji i dotykała ich delikatnie w ramię. Dotknięte osoby natychmiast padały na ziemię....... Tymczasem gdzieś blisko miasta... Na polu rozległ się na chwilę żółty promień skierowany ku niebu. W miejscu jego uderzenia pojawił się Relif. -W końcu wydostałem się. Dobra to teraz chyba w stronę miasta. Tymczasem w mieście... -Nie sądzę by ta kobieta miała co do nas dobre zamiary. -Też tak sądzę. -powiedział Auron wyciągając włócznię mierząc w kobietę kota. Reszta zrobiła to samo. Kobieta kot tylko się zaśmiała. Wyjęła z kieszeni kulę którą potoczyła w kierunku Herosów. Wtedy nagle zaczęła wydzielać gaz który ich uśpił. -I tak kończą zbyt ambitne repliki Herosów. -powiedziała kobieta. Gdy się obudzili... Byli w ciemnej konacie, z zimnego, rzeźbionego kamienia. Ściany i podłoga były gdzie, nie gdzie poplamione krwią. Do ścian przykute były szkielety innych więźniów. Też byli przykuci. -Ło.... Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się stało? - zaczął sennie Delvin -To chyba jakiś ciemny loch... -EJ! Gdzie jest Auron?!? -NIE WAŻNE! GDZIE MY JESTEŚMY?!? - przerwał Wojnax, ignorancko po swojemu. Tymczasem Kira skakała i tańczyła sobie to tym lochu, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając. Gdy icha zuważyła podbiegła do nich. -Cześć! W końcu się obudziliście! To wspaniale!!! - wykrzyknęła głosem pełnym radości Wszyscy oprócz TDT zaczęli krzyczeć, tak jakby zobaczyli zwłoki Wielkiego. -AAA! -CO JEJ JEST?!? -NIECH KTOŚ JĄ MOCNO UDERZY W GŁOWĘ! -O co wam chodzi? - spytał TDT, gdy się już uspokoili -ONA JEST MIŁA! - podkreślił Delvin -I SZCZĘŚLIWA! - dodał Xavery -To się nie kalkuluje! Błąd... Wyłączenie systemu... Reset... - odparła iNęciłuska Tymczasem w mieście. Widział pan młodych Herosów? -spytał Relif -Nie, nie widziałem. -Widział pan młodych Herosów? -Uni vol chin. Manion hiv kol i. -Aha. Dziękuję. -powiedział Relif -Chyba nietutejszy. Widział pan młodych Herosów? -A tak. Skręcili w tamtą alejkę, a za nimi jakaś kobieta. -Dziękuję. Relif poszedł alejką którą wskazał mu przechodzień. Rozejrzał sięprzez chwilę. Poczuł nagle dziwny zapach. Nachylił się nad chodnikiem. Zauważyn na nim ślady rozpylenia gazu(takie linie). -Aminus lix. Ciekawe tylko gdzie ich zabrała. -Widzę, że znasz się na truciznach.- Usłyszał za sobą kobiecy (całkiem miły) głos. Za nim stała jakaś wojowniczka z dwoma katanami i w masce Wondabarappy o dziwnych czarno-żółtch barwach. -Kim jesteś?- Spytał Relif. -Dość bliską osobą dla jednego z was, zatem nie musisz się mnie obawiać. Potem powiem ci co nieco o sobie. A ty? Wiem, że jesteś jednym z tych próbujących-zostać-Herosami. -Skoro nie mówisz mi nic o sobie, ja też ci nic nie powiem. -To ciut utrudnia sprawę... No dobrze. Posłuchaj. Musimy odnaleźć pozostałych, ale razem. Im więcej ich odejdzie, tym gorsza nasza sytuacja.- Powiedziała już poważnym tonem. -A cóż takiego się dzeje? -Mój brat już odszedł z waszej grupy. Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy go szukać. Widzisz, nie porwano go po tym porwaniu. -Co ty masz na myśli?- Spytał zirytowany Relif, zaczynając wątpić, czy można ufać dziwnej kobiecie. -Że mój brat odszedł specjalne, robiąc coś... Chyba złego. Tymczasem u reszty... -Wojnax, weź może zniknij i pojaw się gdzieś tam, co? - powiedział Delvin wskazując głową -Co? JA? Ja nie dam rady... Boję się... - odparł nieśmiało Wojnax Pozostali wydali z siebie zduszony okrzyk. -Teraz on też! - zachlipał Xavery Łańcuchy Wojnaxa puściły i spadł na ziemię. TDT powiedział zdiwiony: -Xavery przejmuje się innymi? Czy mi się zdaje, czy też oszalał? Teraz puściły i łańcuchy trzymające Xaverego. Kira, Wojnax, teraz także i Xavery sprawiali wrażenie jakby nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i ogólnie zachowywali się nie dojrzale i inaczej niż zykle. Kira była rozpromieniona, miła i wszystko ją śmieszyło. Wojnax, zazyczaj dumny i pewny siebie - był przerażony i bardzo skromny. Xavery - cichy i zająty sobą, teraz przejmował się resztą i cały czas "paplał". -No nie! - Zmartwił się Delvin -Syntax Error! - Wyksztusiła iNęciłuska przed kolejną awarią -Chyba znam czar który nas trzyma... - Powiedział TDT -To dobrze. A znasz Anty-Zaklęcie? - Spytał Delvin -Właśnie nie - Odpowiedział TDT -Chyba idą kłopoty - Stwierdził Delvin i zasnął Następ Kiedy się obudzili... -Coś jakoś nikt długo nie oszalał, nie? -Nie wywołuj burzy, bo uderzy cię piorun... -CO? -Ona - powiedział TDT kiwając głową w kierunku postaci zmierzającej w ich kierunku. Była to owa kocia kobieta, która ich uwięziła. Podeszła przy ścianie machając rękami jak skipper z Pingwinów z Madagaskaru. -Mnie tu w ogóle nie ma.... - wyjęła laptopa i podłączyła do iNęciłuski - Zaklęcia umysłu na nią nie działają... Schakuję jej twardziela i procesor. Kajdany iNęciłuski zniknęły i dołączyła do reszty świrusów. Kobieta odeszła ciemnym lochem. -Mam nadzieję, że los nam sprzyja. - jęknął TDT -Spokojnie. Najważniejsze abyśmy się nie denerwowali, szarpali oraz trzymali razem. - oszalał Devlin -Huh, ciekawe. Zawyczaj reagujesz arogancko. Kajdanki Devlina puściły. -Ah...no tak...to teraz czas na mnie. Czas upływał niemiłosiernie powoli dla Thorina, podczas gdy reszta hulała i śmiała się cały czas. TDT wydawało się że mijają dni oczekiwania na chwile, w której oszaleje. Po nieźle ponad miesiącu oczekiwania sam oszalał, na wskutek czasu. Jednak nie bawił się jak reszta Herosów - oszalał na serio. Wydawało mu się że słyszy szepty, piski, głosy dzieci, widział że jest na targu, pośród innych ludzi, że bawi się wraz z nimi a zaraz potem podbiegał do ściany i nasłuchiwał. Po 32 dniach szaleństwa puściły ostatnie kajdany. -Więc mówisz, że nie odeszli daleko?- Spytał Relif. -Tak.- Odparła bohaterka.- Sądząc po śladach... Poza tym porwała ich pojedyncza kobieta. Była sama. Nie mogła ich targać przez kilka ulic. Musiała ich zabrać magią. Trzeba znaleźć jej ślady. -Prowadź. Relif szedł za wojowniczką o około jedną ulicę dalej. -Znalazłem ślad magii.- Powiedział. -Ja znalazłam w miejscu, gdzie zniknęli. Ale dobrze. Wyczuwasz, co tu było? -Portal... Myślisz, że da się go odtworzyć? Znasz się na magii? -Raczej tak. A ty? -Tak sobie. Raczej wolę alchemię, a nie magię. -Zaczekaj... Bohaterka zamilkła. Zaczęłą oddychać, jakby coś niemo cytowała. -Złapałam to. Ścieżka miedzymiejscowa... Taak, jest. Wtedy podniosła dłoń, nad którą pojawił się piorun kulisty. Uderzyła nim o ziemię. Puff. Otworzł się portal. -Zrobione. Nie maskowali tego. -Czyli idziemy. Weszli w portal. Znaleźli się... Gdzieś. Na kamiennej ścieżce pośrodku trawnika. Wokół roztaczała się mgła. Było dość jasno. Wokół roztaczała się cisza. Na koncu ścieżki z mgły wynurzała się wielka, ponura kamienica. Na drugim końcu był portal. Oba końca były o rzut kamieniem od siebie. Poza mgłą trwała spokojna cisza. Ale pozbawiona grozy, po prostu cicha. -Co za...-Relif był zaskoczony.- To jakiś wymiar? -Blisko. To chyba... Sfera. Nie każ mi tłumaczyć czymś się różnią sfery od zaświatów, światów równoległych i wymiarów. Nie kapuję tego. Tak czy owak, sfery są najmniejsze. Mogą być wielkości pokoju. I chyba jesteśmy w takiej. -Czyli nasi koledzy muszą być w tym dworze. Coś... dziwnie się czuję. Strasznie młodo. -W mniejszych sferach czas płyynie dużo szybciej niż w świecie. Im mniejsza, tym szybciej. Ta jest malutka. Odkąd ich porwali minęło tu z pół roku. -No to na nas poczekali... Nieważne, sprawdźmy ten budynek. Podeszli przed drewniane drzwi. -Pukamy, bo nie chcemy ich wkurzyć, czy wyważamy, bo są wrodzy, a my tak zyskamy element zaskoczenia?-Spytał Relif. Tymczasem u reszty... -To się robi trochę wkurzające, nie? - zapytał od czapy Wojanx -No... On nas denerwuje specjalnie... - powiedziała Kira z lekką nutą wkurw wkurzenia w głosie. - Mam powoli tego dość. TDT, myśląc, że Kira to jakiś wielki straszny potwór, rzucił w nią kaminiem. Ona zaczęła się trząść. Otworzyła usta w niemym krzyku i odwróciła się szybko w jego kierunku. Zamim ktokolwiek zdołał się zoriętować co się wydarzyło, z dłoni Kiry wystrzeliła granotowa błyskawica. Leżał nieprzytomny przez parę sekund i wstał. -Co się stało? Aha. Już wiem. - powiedział normalnym tonem, nie tym szaleńczym. - Chodźcie za mną - dodał i poszedł w kierunku schodów do wyścia z lochu. Szli po stromych ciemnych schodach, aż doszli do ich końca. Bardzo stare drewniane drzwi. Otworzyli je powoli i zobaczyli całkiem przytulny korytarz. Na białych ścianach wisiały jakieś dekoracje, a dębowa podłoga przykryta była dywanem. Podeszli do najbliższych (i jedynych drzwi) z tabliczką: MOJE PRYWATNE BIURO. NIE PRZESZKADZAĆ. -Dobra, pamiętajcie, że ona jest bardzo groźna. Wchodzimy po cichu i atakujemy, zrozumiano? - zapytał TDT Reszta patrzyła na niego to głupkowato, to bez jakiego kolwiek zaintersowania, to gdzieś zupełnie indziej. TDT powoli pchął drzwi i zobaczył kocią kobietę siedzącą w fotelu z birkiem, piszącą coś na kawałku papireu. Spojrzała powoli w miejsce gdzie stali. Gdy tylko zobaczyła stopę kogoś z nich obiegła, usiadła w kącie i krzyczała: -NIC WAM NIE ZROBIĘ, NIE ZABIJAJCIE MNIE! TDT patrzył na nią, zdziwiony. Podeszła powoli do biurka, wyjęła coś zawiniętego w chusteczkę z szuflady i podała Kirze. Ta grzecznie podziękowała. Rozwinęła papierek i zobaczyła małą, popielatą trumienkę z krzyrzem z kości słoniowej pośrodku. Otworzyła ją powoli. Wydobył się z niej ciemny dym, w kolorze sadzy. Kira szybko zamknęła trumnę i zaczęła maniakalnie odganiać dym. -Co to jest? - spytał zaciekawiony Xavery. -To jest ta zła, wredna i nieuprzejma Kira. Moje zwenętrzne ja. - zobaczyła, że nikt nie bardzo wie o co chodzi, więc zaczęła dalej - Każdy ma jakiś tam swój charakter. Można go wyrwać przy pomocy magii, można zdjąć tę niepotrzebną powłokę. Zewnętrzność zostaje zamknięta w jakimś przedmiocie. Wtedy zostaje to co kryje się pod nią. Ja jestem miła i przyjazna, ale przez moją przeszłość stałam się taka - pokazała rękoma na siebie i na trumnienkę - wredna i pusta. Próbowałam to ukryć za tą warstwą dymu... Nie chcę być znowu tą wredną, podłą, okropną.... -Ale ja wolę tamtą Kirę. - powiedział stanowczo Delvin -Poważnie? - zapytała z nadzieją Kira Pokiwał głową. Kira rzuciła trumnę pod nogi i roztrzaskała ją. Dym wydostał się z niej i otoczył Kirę. Gdy się rozwiał, przemówiła swoim pełnym nienawiści tonem: -Nareszcie. TDT, zajmij się nimi. Ja sprowadzę Aurona. Razem znjadziemy wrócimy i znajdziemy ich zewnętrzne ja ukryte w innych rzeczach. Gdy znikneła jedna z szaf odsuneła się ukazując dziwne światło. Herosi weszli i tak znaleźli się w kuźni. -Hmm gdzieś tu jest moja zewnętrzne ja - Powiedział Delvin -To chyba ten nóż. Nie? - Powiedział Wojnax wskazując na srebny nożyk -Tak to on - Odpowiedział Delvin biorąc nóż - To będzie bolało. Wtedy wbił sobie nóż w serce. Chwile leżał, aż w końcu wstał i rzekł swym aroganckim tonem -Ha ha ha o tak! Wróciłem małpiszony, od teraz możecie mi mówić Panie! Ah jak dobrze być sobą - Gdy to powiedział poszedł z resztą do następnego pomieszczenia, które przypominało salę tronową -Tu chyba będzie moje zewnętrzne ja. -powiedział niepewnie Wojnax -Zgaduję, że to będzie ta korona. Wojnax podszedł do podestu na środku pokoju, wziął koronę i włożył ją sobie na głowę. -Zapewne długo czekaliście na powrót potomka boga. I o to jest! -Dobra nie przechwalaj się tak, musimy znaleźć kolejne przedmioty. -powiedział Delvin Kominek za podestem obrócił się o 90 stopni wokół własnej osi(jak w Ostatniej Krucjacie) odsłaniając wejście do... -Gdzie ten tunel prowadzi?- Spytał zdziwiony Wojnax. -Zobaczmy.- Odparł Wojnax.- Tylko ostrożnie, Wojnaksie. -Zobaczmy... Hmm... Jest. Jakaś szafka. O, w szafie buteleczka... -Pokaż... Xavery obejrzał i powąchał. -Tfu, trucizna. Wiem, co to takiego. -Tak, trucizna. I...? -Taką się podaje rannym bądź chorym ludziom, których nie uda się uzdrowić i muszą umrzeć.- Odparł Wojnax.- By nie cierpieli. -To coś dla ciebie.- Zauważyła Kira.- Ty nie masz skrupółów przed zsyłaniem śmierci na innych. -Teraz mam inny charakter. Wolę mieć taki, jak teraz. Nie chcę już być morderczy. -Kolego- odparła Kira, zirytowana.- musimy wrócić do naszych charakterów. Czy tego chcemy, czy nie! Bierz to! -Niech ci będzie... Tylko jak? -Co za pytanie. To trucizna. Delvin się przebił nożem, więc ty musisz tą truciznę zarzyć! Xavery zarzył truciznę. Przez chwilę się chwiał. Moment później się wyprostował. -Dzięki, że pozbawiłaś mnie wachań! Wojnax nie był zachwycony, wolał dziwnie bliskiego kolegę miłego... Tymczasem TDT i iNęciłuska szukali Aurona. Jednak inne lochy były puste. -Gdzie on jest?- Spytał TDT.- Tu go nie ma! -Biedny młodzieniec.- Powiedziała iNęciłuska.- Może obejrzyjmy jeszcze raz naszą celę? -Chwila, co to? Dysk... Na dysku namalowana była jakaś wojowniczka. Chociaż obrazek był nieruchomy, od razu można było się domyślić, że na obrazku kręci się ona w skąpej zbroi na włóczni wbitej w ziemię... -To chyba twoje...- Zauważył TDT. -O, tak. Sensory mówiły, że brakuje. Płyta pamięci Naughtyfins... Włożyła ją. Od razu zaczęła gadać jak Nęciłuska. Młodzi Bohaterowie zebrali się w grupie. Byli wszyscy, znów razem normalni. Poza jednym wyjątkiem... -Czyli Aurona nie znaleźliście.- Powiedział Wojnax. -Gdzie go zabrali.- Zastanawiał się Delvin.- Może ta kobieta coś wie? -Pewnie go uwiodła i zwiała.- Zaśmiał się Xavery. -Sądząc po jego charakterze, tak.- Odpała Kira.- Jak to,zwiała? -A widzisz ją? Zniknęła gdzieś.- Zauważył TDT.- Przestaliśmy zwracać na nią uwagę i... bum, nie ma jej. -Pewnie tym samym sposobem, którym nas tu zabrała. Dobra, pal licho ją i Aurona. Poradzimy sobie.- Wzruszył ramionami Xavery. -No trudno. Auron był dobrym wojownikiem. Ale przede wszystkim musimy usalić, gdzie i po co nas zabrano. I jak wrócić. Usłyszeli, że ktoś idzie. -Ktoś tu jest!- Syknęła Kira. -Zaczajmy się.- Odparł Delvin. Grupa zamilkła i przygotowała się do walki. Xavery ostrożnie zajrzał na korytarz. -Kobieta. Ma broń i jakąś maskę, była do mnie odwrócona plecami. -Ta, co nas porwała? -Gdyby to była ta, bym to powiedział, inteligencie. -Słyszę cię, inteligencie.- Usłyszeli głos młodej kobiety. Wojnax wyszedł z pokoju i stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. -Coś za jedna?- Spytał, myśląc, że wygląda imponująco. - Skoro są wszyscy, ja też chciałbym wiedzieć.- Odparł z drugiego końca korytarza Relif. -Relif, ty żyjesz?! -Jak widzisz, jestem. Resta wyszła z pokoju i stanęła obok Wojnaxa. Wojowniczka z dwoma katanami w dłoniach opuściła broń. -Czyli was znalazłam. Dobrze. Czas gadać. Grupka usiadła w kręgu w pokoju kociej kobiety, uznając, że można w tym miejscu pogadać. -Jak się nazywasz?- Spytał Relif. Bohaterka się zamyśliła. -No cóż... prawdziwego imienia nie mogę wam zdradzić... Ale żeby nie martwić was ksywkami, nazywajcie mnie podobnie jak mojego brata: mówcie mi "Aurora". Brzmi nieźle. A teraz słuchajcie. Jestem siostrą Aurona. Jakiś czas temu spotkałam go. Ee... Co najpierw wam powiedzieć? Wyjaśnić, co ze mną jest, czy od razu do rzeczy? -Od razu do rzeczy. -No więc ja i moje otoczenie wykryliśmy jakieś zaburzenia. Magia zadziałała i jakaś dziwna siła została uwolniona. Z czasem przyśnił mi się sen, w którym mój ojciec ginął, a brat oddawał się złu. Zrozumiałam, że muszę was znaleźć. Po drodze dowiedziałam się o śmierci Tydeusa. Teraz muszę zobaczyć, co z mym bratem. -Nie ma go z nami... Czyli możliwe, że rzeczywiście zrobił coś złego. -Tak. Musimy go znaleźć. I powstrzymać. Możliwe, że jego siostra będzie dobrym powodem, by się opamiętał ze zła... A jeśli nie zrobił nic złego, to nic złego. Tak więc pomogę wam i będę wam towarzyszyć, dopóki go nie znajdziemy... Albo aż się opamięta. Mówił mi o was, zatem was znam. Domślam się, kto jest kim. -Rozumiem.- Odparł Wojnax.- Aurora... No dobrze, a ty, Relif? Jak przywrócono cię do życia? -Tak więc zacznijmy od tego, że normalny człowiek po śmierci trafia w zaświaty. Jest jednak wymiar z nimi sąsiadujący. Mianowicie trucizna smoków z Argonii, w tym Drenowisusa, zamiast zsyłać po śmierci do zaświatów, zsyła do tego drugiego wymiaru. Jest to zła replika normalnych zaświatów. Można tam umrzeć jak w normalnym świecie, z tą różnicą, że potem się odradza i tak w kółko. Jednak powstała niedokładnie i jest nieszczelna. Mianowicie spotkałem tam człowieka o imieniu Fanir, też zesłanego do tego wymiaru, który powiedział, że ma plan na ucieczkę. Znaleźliśmy parę kamieni dusz, dwie magiczne laski i planszę do umagiczniania. Poszliśmy z tym na granicę tego wymiaru. Tam Fanir zbudował mały kondensator energii. Stworzył on szczelinę w wymiarze przez którą przeszliśmy. Zostaliśmy w tedy przeniesieni do losowego miejsca w tym wymiarze. Niestety nie wiem, gdzie się znajduje teraz Fanir. -A my nie wiemy, gdzie jest Auron.- Zauważyła iNęciłuska. -Ja też nie. Ale wiem, gdzie go szukać.- Odparła Aurora. -Nie mówiłaś mi tego.- Powiedział Relif. -No, dobrze, słuchajcie. Mój brat zaczął czemuś służyć. Nie wiem czemu. Wiem tylko, że to ma jakiś związek z nim... Ze mną i z naszym ojcem, Tydeusem. Coś, co nas łączyło. Czymś rodzinnym. -A gdzie go znajdziemy? -Gdy wyruszyłam was szukać usłyszałam, że w Hoshebiti pojawił się wielki heros, dziedzic Feniksa. -To musi być on.- Stwierdził Wojnax. -Też tak myślę. Musimy go znaleźć. -Ale mieliśmy zająć się Rainbowem.- Przypomniał Delvin. -Do tego potrzebujemy Aurona.- Odparła iNęciłsuska.- Dane mówią, że musi być w grupie. -Czyli idziemy po twojego brata, a potem bezkrytycznie do Rainbowa? -Uważam, że to najlepsze wyjście. -Czyli wracamy do Hoshebiti!- Powiedziała Kira. -W międzyczasie możecie mi wyjaśnić, co tak dokładnie się dzieje.- Stwierdziła Aurora.- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem tego do końca... Rozdział Trzeci: Porwanie Herosi szybko odeszli z Ostatniego Oka. Maszerowali szybko po znanej drodze. Gdy wieczorem doszli do wioski rybackiej Fareronan błyskawicznie zasneli przed magazynem. Pierwszą wartę miał Wojnax. -Ram pam pam. Ech nic się nie dzieje, cisza. - Powiedział ostrząc miecz W tym momencie usłyszał szelest, kilka słów w dziwnym języku i tyle. Wstał podniósł miecz, chciał zrobić krok lecz ktoś go złapał ogłuszył i czymś otruł. Podobnie zrobiono z resztą. Obudzili się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu pachniało trupami a na ścianie wisiał dziwny symbol. A na podwyższenui stała zakapturzona postać. -Prosze prosze. Młodzi Herosi - Odezwała się postać -Zabijmy ich! - Szybko powiedział cieńki głos -Nie głupcze! - Wrzasnął Zakapturzony -Co... Co tu się dzieje? - Spytał Wojnax -Gdybyć wiedział byłoby trudniej - Odpowiedział Zakapturzony Coś zasyczało Zakapturzony pociągnął jakąś wajche potem Wojnax i Xavery upadli na ziemie i nie mogli wstać -Wyssałęm tak wyssałem tę klątwę - Cieszył się Zakapturzony -Co co zrobiłeś? - Spytał skołowany Wojnax -Już nie jesteś pół bogiem. Jesteś zwykłym śmiertelkiem pozbawionym mocy tak samo jak inni - Odpowiedział -Nie jesteśmy już Herosami? - Spytała Aurora -Nie -No co teraz nam zrobisz? - Spytał Delvin -O tym zadecyduje Dziedzic. -Kto to? -Raczej nie ma to dla ciebie dużego znaczenia. Zamaskowany i jego koledzy wyszli, zamykając młodych Herosów. -Nie jest dobrze...- Stwierdził Wojnax.- Czuję się... słaby. -Wszystkich nas osłabili.- Poinformował Kira. -Jak oni to zrobili? -Istnieje coś takiego, jak... Pojemniki na dusze.- Odparła Aurora.- Wyraźnie pozbawili nas ich części. -Ale iNęciłuska nie ma duszy, jest maszyną...- Zauważył Relif.- Hej, gdzie ona jest? Tajemniczy ludzie szli korytarzami jakiejś starej twierdzy, wyraźnie opuszczonej dawno temu, ale nie zruinowanej. -Macie ich?- Spytał Dziedzic. -Zaiste. Złapaliśmy ich.- Odparł Zamaskowany. -Wszytskich? Czy metalową zamknęliście w lepszej celi? -Tak jest.- Rzekł.- Jednak jest o jedną więcej. -Jedną? Któż to? -Ten skrawek duszy należy do niej.- Odparł Zamaskowany, dając mu coś, co wyglądało jak szklana kula. Dzedzic zamilkł. -Przyprowadzić mi ją! -Gdzie my jesteśmy?- Spytał Delvin.- Nic, tylko porwania i porwania... -O cóż teraz chodzi? Po co nas porwali? -Hmm... Ktoś idzie... Drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszedł zamaskowany. Bez słowa wziął Aurorę za rękę i poszedł, ciągnąc ją za sobą. -Cześć!- Zawołała, wychodząc. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Aurora szła za Zamaskowanym, myśląc. W końcu postanowiła. Szybkim ruchem drugiej dłoni (Herosi nie byli spętani) zdjęła maskę. Puf! Zmieniła się w gromolisa. Od razu rzuciła się na zaskoczonego Zamaskowanego, który wrzasnął. Choć ją to brzydziło, ugryzła go. Nie miała serca rozerwać mu gardła, więc ugryzła go w przegub. Nadbiegł strażnik, jednak nadszedł strażnik. Tego poraziła gromem. Pozwólcie mi coś napisać! ' Jakbyście mogli poprawić błędy i napisać to tak, żeby to się nie działo "tak od razu", niech Herosi robią coś w międzyczasie.' Kiedy już ich uleczycie pójdźcie do mojej fortecy z South Parka zła :> Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części)